


Lelouch of the Rebellion RX: Demonic Knights chapter whatever Lemon Excerpt

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Values Dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lelouch of the Rebellion RX: Demonic Knights chapter whatever Lemon Excerpt

Lelouch held back a moan as his sister kissed him. He had fully expected her to do this with Suzaku, but Fate apparently had other plans in store for Kururugi.

_'This is definitely something to thank Sayoko for!'_ Lelouch thought as he enjoyed the kiss he was receiving from Nunnally. While Sayoko had seduced both vi Britannia siblings as part of her new kunoichi training regimen, the maid had not gone beyond the point where Lelouch and Nunnally were just in their underwear along with Sayoko. It was clear that both siblings had learned a few tricks from the maid and were both pleased to take advantage of that.

When Nunnally and Lelouch broke the kiss for air, he reached and gently slid the kanzashi out of his sister's hair one by one. "I can guess that they were there for luck." he said.

Nunnally giggled before saying, "Yes, Onii-sama. I was not taking any chances. Shall. . . Shall we continue, Lelouch?"

"How can I deny you, Nunnally?" Lelouch answered as he took possession of her lips. This time, their hands wandered and traced the outline of their bodies, with Lelouch letting out a slight moan when Nunnally's left hand found and felt his manhood before his right hand paused to give his sister's buttocks a gentle squeeze, causing her to gasp in surprise and her right hand to give Lelouch's rear end a gentle squeeze as well.

It was then that Lelouch's left hand found the obi, the sash that kept the kimono together. Lelouch had helped Kaguya tighten her obi after she fell down during a festival from before the invasion, so he also knew how to do the opposite and loosen it. His right hand also found the obi and both hands went to work on the obijime. Once it was dealt with, Lelouch loosened the obi knot itself and the sash dropped to the floor. Nunnally was blushing very heavily now and her heart was beating a little faster than normal, but she still smiled at her brother.

Lelouch moved almost suddenly and swept Nunnally off her feet, triggering a small 'eep' of affection from her before she kissed him on the cheek. He then carried her over to the bed and gently set his sister down on it. He then removed the datemaki, the last tie that kept the kimono closed. It was at that point that Nunnally's kimono fell open.

"I guess that what Sayoko said was true. Nobody wears a hiyoku except for formal events and weddings these days." Lelouch said as his eyes gazed on his younger sister's trembling body.

"Y- Yes, Lelouch. Sayoko also mentioned that a festival or Japanese wedding hasn't occurred for almost ten years now." Nunnally replied.

"Even so, we must succeed or all our efforts so far will have been in vain." Lelouch said as he enjoyed the sight before him. His sister was not particularly well-endowed yet, her breasts only being around a B-cup. Lelouch himself remembered that his and Nunnally's mother, Empress Marianne, had been a voluptuous woman and he had the feeling that Nunnally has inherited more than just Marianne's kindness when she had been growing up. Sure enough, the doctors had told him that with enough time, Nunnally would not only get to her mother's chest size but surpass it completely.

"Well, it seems that I am wearing too much clothing. I should remedy that right now."

It took about half a minute for Lelouch's clothes to join Nunnally's on the floor as he got onto the bed with his sister. Nunnally's eyes widened when she saw her brother's penis and the sexual gaze she gave him made his face blush a deep red. Lelouch then began to kiss Nunnally passionately as his right hand found her womanhood, seeping with a sweet-smelling substance. Being cautious, Lelouch inserted a finger into Nunnally's vagina, making her began to feel like she was in heaven as waves of pleasure started to come very quickly as the finger moved inside her.

_'I didn't know that this was going to be so pleasuring! I'm going to come soon!'_ Nunnally thought three seconds before she climaxed. She bit her hand to contain the shriek of pleasure as her hips thrust upward and remained that way for a few moments before settling down.

"That. . . That was. . . heavenly, Onii-sama." Nunnally said.

"That's better than I originally anticipated. Feel ready for the real thing now?" Lelouch replied.

Nunnally simply giggled before kissing her brother deeply and passionately while manuevering so that she was straddling him. She felt his penis pulse on her skin before it penetrated her vagina as she slammed herself down.

_'OW, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS PAINFUL!'_ Nunnally thought when her hymen broke and a massive surge of pain crashed into her. Lelouch had noticed and was gently massaging her breasts, hoping that it would help to distract her. The moan that Nunnally released told him that he was on the right track. Lelouch then began to thrust into his sister slowly and gently and this caused Nunnally's pain to recede to a managable level. She also noticed that her hips were moving on their own, her body not content with Lelouch doing all the work and matching his own rhythm.

The two siblings gradually quickened their pace as Nunnally arched her back, thrusting her chest out and supporting herself by grabbing her brother's hips while Lelouch grabbed Nunnally's hips as well while he continued to thrust into her.

"On. . . Onii. . . Onii-sama! I. . . I'm. . ." Nunnally gasped.

"Same here, Nunnally. Together then, dear sister?" Lelouch mumbled.

"Yes. . . let's. . . come together!" Nunnally moaned as she and Lelouch increased their pace a second time and this time they were nearing their peaks. Nunnally was being battered with waves of pleasure and she could not stop herself from climaxing even if she wanted to. Lelouch was in the same situation and the point of no return would come in only a few seconds.

"O. . . Onii-sama!"

"N-Nunnally!"

Both vi Britannia siblings climaxed as they yelled out, Onii-sama had been shouted by Nunnally while her own name was moaned by Lelouch. Lelouch had also tightened his grip on his sister's hips as his seed fired deep into her. Nunnally moved herself and with a small popping sound her brother's manhood exited her vagina.

"Le- Lelouch, I am yours." Nunnally stated.

"There is no turning back now. We are lovers, Nunnally." Lelouch replied.

Nunnally quickly fell asleep, emotionally exhausted from engaging in sexual intercourse with Lelouch, and he was not far behind his younger sister.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by SeerKing's 'Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2 Chapter 12 lemon excerpt.'


End file.
